A.K.E.E.
A.K.E.E (or A.K.E.E.) is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, the second plant unlocked in Lost City after beating Day 6. A.K.E.E was revealed in the Dev Diary for Lost City Part 1, which was released on May 27, 2015.Lost City Part 1 Dev Diary It fires seeds that bounce from zombie to zombie in its lane. Each seed deal 2.5 NDS at the first two zombies it hits, then deals 2 NDS when hitting the third and fourth zombie. A.K.E.E is based on the ''Blighia sapida'' or Ackee, hence its name. Almanac entry Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast A.K.E.E.s lob projectiles that bounce from zombie to zombie. Autonomous Katapulting Ejectomatic Emitter is actively looking for a different acronym for A.K.E.E., because let's face it, "Katapulting" is just not working. Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, A.K.E.E. lobs large ackee seeds to the first zombie in each lane. They also bounce to the nearest zombies, dealing 20 Normal Damage Shots to every one of them. Gallery Akee Seed Packet HD.png|Seed packet with sun tag. A.K.E.E_Endless_Zone_Card.png|Its Endless Zone Card. A.K.E.E_Endless_Zone_Card_Costume.png|Its Endless Card with its costume. Akee shooting.png|A.K.E.E attacking. Akee.png|Receiving A.K.E.E's costume. Endangered akee.png|An endangered A.K.E.E. A.K.E.E on Gold Tile.png|A.K.E.E on a Gold Tile. A.K.E.E another costume.png|A.K.E.E's second costume. A.K.E.E's projectile.png|A.K.E.E's projectile. A.K.E.E. and Red Stinger with costumes.PNG|A.K.E.E and Red Stinger with their costumes. Akee Unlocked.png|A.K.E.E unlocked. Akee on Map.png|A.K.E.E on map. Screenshot_2015-05-31-16-53-05-1.png|Frozen . References Trivia *A.K.E.E.'s size and shape bear a close resemblance to Power Lily. *According to its Almanac Entry, "A.K.E.E." stands for Autonomous Katapulting Ejectomatic Emitter. *A.K.E.E is sometimes spelled in the game with an extra period at the end (i.e. A.K.E.E'.'). *This and E.M.Peach are the only plants that have periods in their names. *It is the fourth lobbed-shot plant in the entire hand-held series not to have the suffix "-pult" in its name. The first three are Winter Melon, Sap-fling and Carrot Missile. *This, Bonk Choy, Potato Mine, Grave Buster and Jalapeno are the only plants whose teeth are always visible. *Jester Zombie can deflect A.K.E.E's seeds. They will hit a plant and bounce back to the right. *It is the only plant in the entire series to have all capital letters in its name. **It is also the only plant in the series to have an acronym in its name. *Sometimes its seeds do not bounce off the first zombie if the next zombie is far in enough. However, this is not always the case. **Additionally, A.K.E.E's seeds won't bounce to the next zombie if that zombie hasn't fully entered the lawn. *A.K.E.E's seeds do not bounce off individual zombies if there are many on one spot. Instead, it will bounce off one and deal damage to all. *If there are no zombies in every lane, A.K.E.E's launchers during its Plant Food effect will just produce smoke. *A.K.E.E's seeds do not bounce off of graves, frozen blocks, or surfboards. *If a zombie next to first one is located too far from it, the projectile will not bounce between them. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Lost City Category:Lobbed-shot Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Lost City Obtained Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants